Bittersweet, en inglés
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: Hay cosas que una persona no puede controlar por mucho que se intenta, por mucho que uno intente guardar sus sentimientos en un rincón del corazón, algunos humanos no somos capaces de hacerlo. Entre ellos, y no se si considerarme afortunada o no, estoy yo


**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente a su autor, Yoshihiro Togashi. Este fic está redactado por mi y es de lo único que me considero propietaria. Al no escribirlo con ánimos de lucro no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Sumario** FIC INTROSPECTIVO Hay cosas que una persona no puede controlar por mucho que se intenta, por mucho que uno intente guardar sus sentimientos en un rincón del corazón, algunos humanos no somos capaces de hacerlo. Entre ellos, y no se si considerarme afortunada o no, estoy yo. No me preguntéis porqué ni cómo es posible, simplemente sé por experiencia que mis sentimientos hacia él no cambian.

* * *

Bittersweet, en inglés

_(Yukimura Keiko's POV)

* * *

_

Hay cosas que una persona no puede controlar por mucho que se intenta, por mucho que uno intente guardar sus sentimientos en un rincón del corazón, algunos humanos no somos capaces de hacerlo. Entre ellos, y no se si considerarme afortunada o no, estoy yo. No me preguntéis porqué ni cómo es posible, simplemente sé por experiencia que mis sentimientos hacia él no cambian.

Hay personas, como por ejemplo él, que son capaces de guardar lo que sienten, su dolor, su soledad, su miedo… en una máscara de constante arrogancia y con una actitud pasota. Él es así. Yo no. Yo soy demasiado responsable para mi edad, me dicen, me preocupo demasiado por las cosas antes de que pasen, siempre estoy mirando las cosas que vendrán sin disfrutar del presente que, según los adultos, es lo más importante.

Tal vez sí que es verdad que no miro mucho por mi presente. Mi único presente, y seamos totalmente honestos aquí, es él. Su mera existencia es lo que me hace vivir, es mi aire, es mi corazón, él es mi sangre, él es mi vida. Sin él… sin él es como si yo no estuviera. Por eso no me preocupo por mi vida, que es lo que me recomiendan que haga todo el tiempo. Por eso no me centro tanto en mí.

Miro más bien hacia mi futuro. No, ni eso. Ni miro nunca por mi futuro, pues sé que lo tengo asegurado. No soy de una familia pobre, nunca hemos tenido deudas y el negocio del restaurante de mi padre va viento en popa. Siempre ha sido así, siempre he sacado buenas notas, de mi físico no me puedo quejar… lo tengo todo, no tengo que preocuparme por mi futuro, mas me preocupo por el de él.

Sé que él se las sabe apañar incluso mejor que yo, a veces. Es muy listo y muy audaz, eso no lo puede negar nadie. Y sobretodo, es muy fuerte. No solo físicamente, sino que ha sido capaz de sobrellevar situaciones que volverían loco a cualquier ser humano, incluso a mí, que tengo la capacidad de organización más desarrollada de tal vez todo el instituto.

Aún así, yo sé que él… que su, digamos, 'estatus social' no es el mejor. Lo tienen como a un gamberro, ni eso, lo tienen como a un delincuente juvenil. Todos le temen y por las calles todos echan rumores que solo yo y los que lo conocemos sabemos que son mentira. Pero a la que insistimos… nos dicen que no nos preocupemos, que no está cerca y que no nos puede pegar. ¿Acaso se creen que decimos eso por miedo?

Yo, y quienes le conocemos, pensamos que él es muy buena persona. Todos lo queremos. Es capaz de superar su límite hasta conseguir sus objetivos. Lo hace no solo por nosotros, lo hace por él. Ellos, esas personas que susurran cosas que no pueden ser ciertas, simplemente piensan que él es maldad pura. No. Tan solo es un incomprendido y yo, que lo comprendo, lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Siempre, siempre y en todo momento pienso en él. Apenas hay un día en que no se me cruce por lo menos una vez en la cabeza. En un principio no lo comprendía. Yo lo conozco desde que era pequeña. Nuestras madres se conocieron hace mucho tiempo en la secundaria y fueron buenas amigas. Luego Atsuko, la madre de Yusuke, conoció a un chico y se enamoró perdidamente de él y él la llevó a la destrucción.

Acabó teniendo que hacer lo imposible para sacarse a sí misma y a Yusuke adelante. Yo no sé si hubiera sido capaz, y ni siquiera conozco la historia entera. Mi madre me contó que ella insistió en que se divorciara del padre, pero ella, enamorada, se negaba. Al final la dejaron sola y se las tuvo que apañar. Se involucró quién sabe cómo en las mafias y de ahí su dinero y su supervivencia.

Yusuke siempre vivió en un ambiente muy violento, por lo que sé. Desde pequeña que lo sé. Siempre ha estado a la defensiva y cuando se tenía que resolver algo: la respuesta era un puñetazo con la diestra. Siempre iba pegando a quién le llevara la contraria, a todos, pero nunca a mi. No se porqué fue eso pero a mi siempre me cuidó, me protegió desde pequeña.

No… La verdad es que yo sé porque. Era porque yo era su única amiga y cuando él se veía incapaz de enfrentarse con los grandes (era tan tonto que no desistía ni en hacer enfadar a los grandes…) yo siempre iba ahí y chillaba. Los grandes se iban alarmados y yo me llevaba a Yusuke de la mano a casa y le rogaba a mi madre que le curara las heridas. Él siempre rechistaba pero mi madre, que es muy buena, le curaba sus heridas y le ponía mis tiritas preferidas, blancas y con animalitos.

No se lo que pasaba en su casa. Se que su madre, por el shock que le causó que su marido la abandonara había empezado a beber alcohol. Yo, por entonces, era demasiado infantil como para entenderlo. Él nunca fue agredido físicamente pero tampoco fue tratado como lo merece un niño pequeño. En uno de sus momentos más vulnerables me confesó que yo era la única que él tenía. Me hizo muy feliz esa declaración y, por un motivo que yo por entonces desconocía, me sentí culpable.

Desde entonces siempre crecimos juntos. Se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo miraba mal y él iba repitiendo sus gamberradas. Empezó a fumar (le eché incontables broncas… su salud era lo que más me importaba), a robar, a atracar a la gente… yo siempre le rogaba que no lo hiciera pero llegó un punto en que recuerdo, siempre con una sonrisita, llegó un punto en que me enfadé.

No recuerdo muy bien cuándo empecé a enfadarme, pero creo que fue cuando le faltó el respeto a un profesor delante de la clase. Ahí fue cuando le dije que se comportara bien. Fue nuestra primera riña. ¿Cuántos años tendríamos? Tal vez diez u once… no lo recuerdo. Recuerdo su cara sorprendida y la cara de alegría del profesor (que sabía de nuestra amistad). Estuvo casi tres semanas sin hablarme.

Luego pasamos a secundaria… cada vez hacía más gamberradas. No asistía a clase, se ponía increíblemente violento… el único que podía con él era yo. Y lo sabían muy bien, los profesores, que siempre me enviaban a que fuera por él y lo regañara o lo trajera a la sala de profesores (por entonces su escondite preferido era el tejado, me había costado mucho averiguarlo).

Luego, cuando vio que yo me empezaba a enfadar se activaron en él, supongo, esos genes masculinos que se llaman hormonas (y que las mujeres también tenemos, pero en esa edad somos más maduras) y empezó a pincharme. Me decía que era plana como una tabla de planchar y que tenía unas caderas muy delgadas. Yo siempre le pegaba y le insultaba, pero me tomaba sus palabras a pecho.

Nunca se lo dejé ver… pero empecé a preocuparme por mi físico. Cuando siempre llevaba el pelo suelto y desordenado, empecé a recogerlo en dos colas bien atadas, cuidaba mucho mi físico con alimentos sanos y hacía mucho ejercicio… ¿qué os pensabais¿Que dejé de comer¿Acaso no os he dicho que soy una persona inteligente? Sabía que Yusuke no me lo perdonaría, pero pronto mi cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse como era debido.

Nuestra amistad se fue convirtiendo en un condenado 'te molesto–me perdonas' pero yo nunca dejaba su lado. Las veces que tenía que darle cachetadas frecuentaron más, pero me di cuenta de que poco a poco se iba haciendo más fuerte… y empezó a enrollarse en peleas callejeras que no puedo ni imaginar su violencia. Los rumores corrían cada vez más rápido y todo el mundo odiaba más a Yusuke.

Llegó un punto en que los estudiantes de mi mismo instituto usaban su nombre para cometer sus propios delitos. Eso no era justo. Yo siempre les decía que no, pero siempre me decían que no hacía falta defenderle y que sabían que me tenía atemorizada. Argumenté contra ello pero de nada sirvieron mis quejas. Mi madre me dijo que, mientras yo supiera como era el Yusuke de verdad, no hacía falta que me molestara en mentalizar a los demás.

«La gente se dará cuenta de lo que vale, un día» me decía ella. Yo siempre me aferraba a esa esperanza y seguía hablándole, cuidándole y regañándole. Y luego fue cuando me di cuenta de que las chicas se empezaban a distanciar de mi. Mis amigas habían empezado a alejarse de mi entorno y cuando les pregunté porqué me respondían dos cosas. O bien porque temían a Yusuke o bien porque tenían novio.

Esa reflexión me trastocó más de lo que pensé. Jamás, en mi vida, me había planteado mi vida romántica. Mi único contacto masculino en mi vida había sido mi padre y Yusuke y en ningún momento se me ocurrió estar enamorada de él. Cuando me lo planteé no llegué a ninguna conclusión por lo que supuse que lo veía tan solo como a un amigo, como un hermano como mucho.

Lejos estaba yo de la verdad. Cuando lo atropellaron… esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Nunca pensé que en mi cuerpo pudiera almacenarse tanto dolor. Cuando me lo contaron me quedé sorprendida pero no me lo acabé de creer. ¿Seguro que no se habían confundido con otro chico? Yusuke, después de todo, tenía unas facciones bastante comunes. Que no, que no, me decían, que era Urameshi. Cuando la gente seguía creyendo que recelaba me dijeron que fuera a preguntárselo a sus familiares (pocos sabían la situación de Yusuke).

Quise ir caminando, pero algo me impulsó a correr. Supongo que el que atropellaran a Yusuke me dejó algo asustada. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y entré sin avisar en casa de Atsuko. No había nadie en casa. Creí sentirme aliviada. Seguro que ella estaría en un bar y Yusuke… peleándose o algo. Eso fue lo que creí cuando recordé que Atsuko, por muy descuidada que fuera no olvidaba cerrar con llave. Un sentimiento de inseguridad se apodero de mi.

No recuerdo un momento en que sintiera tanto frío en la cara, mas mi corazón latía tan fuerte… no lo entendía. No lograba comprenderlo. Se me escapaba. Corrí a casa y entré en casa pero mis padres solo me miraron confusos. Volví a salir sin molestarme a dar explicaciones. Buscaría a Yusuke. Les buscaría y les demostraría a todos que estaba vivo. No se porque me aferré tanto a ese sentimiento, pero yo sabía que lo que me contaron era cierto.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y el mero hecho de pensar en perder a Yusuke me volvía loca. No podía ser.

Corrí de un lado a otro, me dolían muchísimo los pies a causa de los zapatos (que no estaban hechos para correr). Pronto oscurecería y volví a casa, derrotada. Al día siguiente iría a ver a Yusuke por la mañana y…

Pero no pude hacerlo. Yo sabía que Yusuke estaba muerto. Me lo habían contado ya, yo ya sabía que Yusuke estaba muerto, pero me negaba a acertarlo… y no lo encontré… recuerdo echarme a llorar en mitad de la calle y gritar desesperadamente su nombre una y otra vez, esperando su respuesta… pero no venía…Ese pensamiento me obsesionó, Yusuke era lo único que yo deseaba ver en ese momento y me di cuenta de que, por ello, mataría.

Quería demostrar a los demás que estaban equivocados, más yo sabía que ellos estaban en lo cierto. ¡Oh, cuánto me odié a mi misma! No lo encontraba por ningún sitio y creí que iba a volverme loca. Cuando me encontraron me llevaron a la ceremonia de luto de Yusuke… recuerdo no dejar de llorar y suplicarle al cielo que me lo devolviera. No recordaba mucha cosa más, solo que la depresión me llevó a no salir de mi cama durante días.

Enfermé, eso lo recuerdo bien, pero el transcurso de la enfermedad fue tan confuso que no sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó. Simplemente me negaba a saber que Yusuke había dejado mi lado. Simplemente no lo comprendía. Y empecé a echarme la culpa constantemente por no llevármelo conmigo, por no tratarlo mejor, por no acompañarle, por no…

No sé bien como lo soporté pero el caso es que me costó muchísimo. Tal vez meses NA1, superar su pérdida. Las cosas fueron poco a poco pero siempre continuaba echándome a dormir con su imagen en la cabeza. Recuerdo que cada vez más me costaba conciliar el sueño porque cada vez su cara estaba menos clara. Eso era lo último que deseaba… perder su memoria, más solo tenía unas cuantas fotos conmigo y…

Pero hubo algo que no estaba previsto. No lo admitiría nunca en ese momento, no se me habría ocurrido pensar que yo me estaba fortaleciendo y estaba superando ese dolor… no se me había pasado por la cabeza. Y cuando creo que estaba a punto de poco a poco conseguirlo, él vino a mi.

No sé… en un principio no me lo creí, no me entraba en la cabeza. No quería superar lo de Yusuke así que pensaba que tan solo era un juego cruel que estaba jugando mi mente conmigo, un juego cruel y despiadado que… que en el fondo, sabía que era verdad. Yusuke había venido, desafiando toda norma racional (un muerto no comunica con los humanos) y vino a mi y me hablaba en mis sueños… era tan cruel, esa farsa. Era agridulce. _Bittersweet_, en inglés.

Venía cada noche, me secaba las lágrimas con un dedo amable y extrañamente real y fantasmagórico… me pedía que le esperase y yo, cada mañana, me quedaba incorporada en la cama, con la boca abierta para gritar su nombre pero sin hacerlo nunca… y una lágrima resbalándome por la mejilla. Todavía siendo el contacto de la yema de su dedo contra mi piel.

No sé si lo hice por necesidad o por desesperación, con la más absurda esperanza de que había sido real… pero el caso es que decidí ir a visitar a Atsuko de nuevo. Ver a Yusuke para asegurarme que el sueño era verdad, que Yusuke volvía, que volvería a estar conmigo, pinchándome, haciendo que le regañara, conmigo, protegiéndome, que Yusuke no… que él… oh, Yusuke…

Pensar que… que era verdad, que Yusuke realmente… me había dicho la verdad… que no era un delirio causado por otra posible fiebre, sino la verdad, que su corazón volvía a latir tal y como me prometió… pero claro, Yusuke nunca me había defraudado y siempre, _siempre_ que hacía una promesa: cumplía.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Empecé este fic hace más de un año y me di cuenta de que a este paso no lo cambiaría nunca. En realidad iba a ser un OS muy largo que repasaría todos los sentimientos de Keiko durante la muerte de Yusuke, su espera hasta el momento que conoce a Botan… pero he decidido que a este paso esto no acabaría nunca. Además, creo que tampoco está tan mal así…

**Dedicado a: **Angel Nemesis, Golden Peony y Celine.

**NA1.** En el manga pasa cerca de medio año o más (según mis cálculos) el tiempo en que Yusuke está en "coma".


End file.
